Who Authorized That!
by K-Shandra
Summary: Everyone thought he was unflappable, but he has one weak spot, that always alters his mood.


Title: Who Authorized That!  
Genre: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs and Abby  
Rating: K+ Missy can behave, at times.  
Timeline: Implied season ten-ish, but anytime really.  
Spoilers: None.  
Summery: Everyone thought he was unflappable, but he has one weak spot, that always alters his mood.  
Disclaimer: Sigh, I only get to play.  
A/N: This was a distress moment for Missy… that will probably remain a oneshot.  
Written: April 2013  
Language: International English.  
Word Count: 1,360

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

His heart pounded in his chest as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open. His body tingled with anticipation at seeing her. It was his morning routine. He would check in, grab a cup of coffee and make for the lab. For over a decade already this was how his average workday started, sometimes with a slight deviation to Ducky – if the case or occasion called for it.

For some time already, it had been the knowledge that she was there, always happy to see him, that got him up in the morning. Often had him chopping at the bit to get to work, and made the longer hours worthwhile, because he never felt lonely with her around… And on those rare occasions when she remained late as well, he could often maneuver her into sharing dinner with him, without the awkwardness or expectations of a date.

His step was light as he walked towards the doorway, his lips curved into a smile as the happy sensation once again filled him. It was a feeling that never got old.

H contemplated sneaking up on her, he knew she hated it when he did that, but it was just so much fun… She would be expecting him, however it was just gratifying to know that he could still catch her unawares… that he could give her heart palpitations: Even though he wished he could use other means to accomplish it as well… then blocked his thoughts before they could wander off.

He entered the lab, and instantly came to a complete standstill, his heart instantaneously dropped to his feet on seeing a young shorthaired man, in a lab coat, moving around her lab.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he barked, causing the guy to swing round and look at him with distended eyes, before shuffling back some.

"I'm Abby's replacement," the guy stuttered in shock.

"What! Who the hell authorized that!" he demanded, his gaze hard on the person before him, awaiting an answer.

"You must be Gibbs," The mas said moving towards the partition that housed the monitors.

"Ya think," Gibbs bit back in reply.

"Abby left this for you," the guy said reaching for an envelope placed at the one monitor, and then held it out towards Gibbs with a light tremor in his hand.

Gibbs took the envelope, placing his coffee on the workbench and read her familiar gothic scrawl on the front, for a moment looking at the guy in front of him.

"I have some machinery in the other lad to turn on still," he said, excusing himself, and as good as scurried away from Gibbs.

Gibbs flipped over the envelope and opened it, extracting the sheet of paper. His forehead furrowed when he opened it to reveal only a few sentences.

_Gibbs,  
Be nice_.

He grunted at that.

_Something came up and I took a few days to deal with it. I'll be back, soon. Until then, be nice to Jonathan, he's really good at his job. _

"He's not you Abbs," Gibbs mumbled.

_Love,  
Abby_

His heart swelled at that. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He doubted she even realized how much that word meant to him, when it came from her. It soothed his mood – for a moment. Then his mind started spinning_… what was so important so sudden that she could not come to me first?_

He refolded the letter, picked up his coffee, and left the lab. He would get to the bottom of this.

He purposefully strode into the bullpen.

"Morning, Boss," McGee greeted him. He looked about for Tony and Ziva, then turned towards McGee

"Ziva's bag is here, but I think…." McGee started; only to be cut off by Gibbs gruff order.

"Trace Abby's cell."

"Boss?" McGee returned, "She should be…" but halted when Gibbs glared at him.

"Tracing Abby's cell," he replied, turning his attention to his keyboard, tapping a set of key to pull up the program… then waited for it to triangulate her position.

"Boss, she's moving really fast." Mc gee said as he followed the dot leaping on the screen. "That's not possible; she'd not following any roads," he queried in disbelief.

"What's not possible?" Gibbs demanded, stepping round the desk to come up behind him.

"She's moving at roughly 74 feet per second."

"That's because she's on a plane," Gibbs replied. "Which direction is she moving?"

McGee tapped on his keyboard, and answered, "Southeast."

"She's going home, something is up with her family," Gibbs said, straightening out.

"What'd I miss?" Tony asked, causing both of them to look at him as he walked around his desk.

"Abby is on a plane," McGee replied, slightly confused.

Tony Halted mid action and turned his attention to Gibbs, "Boss?"

"Personal, relax," Gibbs replied, and watched as Tony nodded his head in response, wishing he could ease his own nerves as easily. However it made sense as to why she had not come to him first,

"Okay," Tony replied as he sat down in his chair. "Talking of girls, where is our little Ninja?"

"Right here," Ziva's voice came, moments before she stepped into the bullpen and dropping her gym bag behind her desk.

"You know anything about Abby's disappearance?" Tony asked, as she sat down on her chair.

"I got a message from her this morning to keep an eye on you all, and to make sure you behave."

"And why wouldn't we," Tony teased in reply.

Ziva looked at Tony, their eyes locking for a moment, before only her eyes shifted in Gibbs's direction.

"Oh," Tony replied, nodding his head. "Any idea when she'll be back."

"She said it would only take a few days."

Gibbs dropped into his chair, wishing for something, anything, to do to keep his mind occupied.

A week passed, and every morning he made his way down to the lab, expecting to find her there… but on most mornings, the elevator's doors would open and the lab would still be cast in shadows. On the occasions it was lit, his heart would thud a little harder in his chest as he approached. However, on reaching the door, it would inevitably tumble back down to the ground, and he would have to contain the frustrated groan that threatened to erupt from his lips.

It inevitably also meant that the team suffered for his petulance, not that they ever said anything, and the tolerated his bearish moods with good grace.

But what really upset him, was that she had not called him, had also not informed him as to what was going on, or when she will be back…

Every morning, McGee posted a post-it on his computer's screen, stating her location, and it has not altered much since she had left, it only confirmed that she was still at home.

It was mid-way through the second week that the elevator once again descended towards the lab. His heart was heavy, his mood reluctant, for if he had a choice he would not have got off the couch that morning. The elevator's ping as the doors slid open drew him from his thoughts.

A familiar racket assailed his ears and filled the passageway, and immediately his his body became erect and heart started pounding faster. He quickly strode towards the lab. His heart soared when he stepped through the door and found his pig-tailed gothic-scientist going over her equipment.

He placed his coffee on the counter and elatedly called, "Abbs!" and then watched as she swung around, a smile lighting her face as she eagerly replied, "Gibbs!"

She closed the distance between them with something between a fast walk and a shuffle, and he braced himself for the inevitable body-slam hug he was to receive, and then closed his arms tightly around her.

His forehead pressed into her shoulder, and he took a beep long breath, filling his lungs with her scent. A sense of glee filled him as he held her to him, neither needing to speak the words, as the embrace held for longer than usual.

Abby was back, his world was right again.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
